disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carla Delgado
'''Carla Delgado '''is Victor Delgado's daughter in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is voiced by Myrna Velasco. Personality Unlike her father, Carla does care about her family as shown by the fact she is loyal to her father. However like her father, she is extremely ruthless as shown when she does anything to help her father get what he wants and doesn't care who she hurts to ensure this. Being a teenager, she also frequently shows the awkwardness that can accompany being at that age, plus other signs of immaturity such as a bad temper. Role in the Series Elena of Avalor Carla first appears in "King of the Carnaval" when she and her father arrive at Avalor Palace to steal the Crown Jewels of Avalor. After getting Elena to show them the Royal Treasury of Avalor, Carla steals the key from a sentry and gives it to her father. As per the plan, Carla keeps the Royal Family distracted by helping them with their Carnaval Float. After Victor blackmails Chancellor Esteban into helping them, Carla is surprised when it's Elena who comes out with the jewels. Victor has Esteban get them back and Victor takes control of the float to give the Royal Family a bumpy ride. When Esteban comes back with the jewels, Carla notes that Esteban doesn't have the tiara to which Esteban explains that Elena's wearing it. Victor tells Carla to get rid of the others which she does by unhooking the float. Carla then takes the tiara from Elena who Victor imprisons along with Esteban. However, their escape is stalled by the Carnaval Parade long enough for Elena and Esteban to initiate a chase. They are soon apprehended by the Avalorans and banished from Avalor forever by Elena. However, Victor assures her they will find a way to return for the tiara. She returned in Realm of the Jaquins alongside her father, who are now helping Shuriki in her plot to re-conquer Avalor. Between "The Jewel of Maru" and "Royal Rivalry", Carla, along with Victor becomes a wanted criminal. In "A Spy in the Palace" Shuriki gives Carla a potion to make her look like a stranger. Following their plans, Carla takes the name Rita and pretends to be Armando's 'cousin'. She tries to sabotage Naomi's festival planning. She tries to make off with Queen Lucia's carnaval tiara again but fails. However, she does not get caught, staying in the palace under her Rita disguise and awaiting the next opportunity to steal the tiara. In "Science Unfair", Carla continues her infiltration as Rita, but soon meets up with her disguised father in the Avalor marketplace, wondering if she has the tiara yet. When Carla says no, Victor tells her to look for a weak link to get into the Royal Treasury. She soon finds it in Mateo, who reveals the petrified Fiero to her, and how he's working on a Reversal Potion to revive him. After failing twice to get into the Royal Treasury using the magic words Mateo told her, and then Mateo himself using his tamborita, Carla returns to Shuriki, who is at first angry with her for not getting the tiara yet, only for Carla to then bring up what she learned regarding Fiero. Shuriki decides to use this to her advantage as reviving Fiero would make him a valuable ally in taking over Avalor again. In the following episode, "Rise of the Sorceress", Carla is helping with preparations for the Sunflower Festival while still in her disguise as Rita Perez, only to soon find that the Shape-shifting Potion is beginning to wear off as her hair has begun to revert back to her natural black, drawing concern from Elena and Naomi. Fearing her cover is about to be exposed, Carla returns to Shuriki to ask for more Shape-shifting Potion, but the sorceress refuses due to Carla's numerous failures to either acquire Lucia's tiara or Mateo's Reversal Potion. However, once she reveals that Elena and all of Avalor City will be at the Sunflower Festival, this works to Shuriki's advantage as she and Victor can infiltrate the city and help Carla. Carla manages to get close to Mateo, and sneak the key to his lab away from him to allow her to sneak inside, ransack the lab until she finds the potion, and return it to Shuriki, only for the exchange to be seen by Naomi. With the potion in hand, Shuriki restores Fiero to flesh and blood, and the two mages work out a compromise: Fiero will help Shuriki get into the Royal Treasury in return for Shuriki helping him retrieve the Codex Maru. With Fiero's help, Shuriki is able to acquire the jewel from Lucia's tiara to craft a new wand for herself, but Fiero's attempts to steal the Codex Maru are prevented by Mateo, leaving him to escape with only a few blank pages. However, as they take their leave, they are seen personally by Elena, who's horrified to see Shuriki again, being reminded of the day Shuriki murdered King Raul and Queen Lucia, and is more shocked once Carla, fully back to her normal appearance, realizes she was Rita, which Carla taunts her over. However, thanks to Naomi and Mateo, Elena is able to arm herself with the Scepter of Light and shatter Shuriki's new wand, forcing her, Fiero, and the Delgados to flee. As they head back to Shuriki's carriage, Fiero reveals that the pages he stole from the Codex Maru lead to something more powerful that Shuriki can use to attack Elena and the Jaquins, but only agrees to share the knowledge if Shuriki makes him Royal Malvago when she takes over Avalor again, much to Victor and Carla's disgust due to Shuriki already promising to make them Malvagos as well. However, Shuriki agrees to the offer, and on Fiero's encouragement, they make their escape before they can be found by Elena, Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi on horseback. After that, in the episode "The Scepter of Night", Carla joins her father, Shuriki, and Fiero to locate the three pieces of the Scepter of Night, which Alacazar broke up and hid before fleeing Avalor when Shuriki took over. Carla and her father are still incensed by Fiero getting more respect and reward from Shuriki, and attempt to prove themselves to Shuriki, managing to find the pyramid that the first piece is located in. However, when they encounter Elena and her friends, Carla and Shuriki return to the carriage to act as a decoy to try and lure them away. When Fiero and Victor return empty-handed, revealing that Elena got the first piece, but they know the riddle leading to the second, Carla suggests waiting to take the first piece back from Elena when she comes for the second piece. An idea that Shuriki agrees with, impressed that there might be hope for Carla to be a villain yet. After Victor and Fiero climb into the carriage while still bickering with each other, Carla musters the horses to depart for the location of the second piece. Disney Junior: The Animated Series In Catboy and the Realm of the Jaquins, Carla and her father tricked Catboy (as Jaquin Boy) into stealing a jar from Quita Moz’s lair and releasing a forest sprite named Marimonda. Then, she and Victor forced Connor into giving them his Maruvian magic, despite his friends begging him not to, only to discover that the Delgados took a illusion of it instead of the real thing. In Catboy and the Jewel of Maru, Carla and Victor were seen spying on Connor as they were still after his Maruvian magic. Then, in the Tepet Muul, Victor and Carla entered through a portal that Jaquin Boy accidentally opened after reading some ancient Maruvian writing, so that way in the Spirit World, they could steal the Jewel of Maru once again. However, they were stopped by Elena and Jaquin Boy, who saved the jewel from falling and brought it back to the Spirit World with Elena’s help, after they escaped. In My Friend Rita, Carla (as Rita) was helping with the preparations for the Jaquin Festival with Elena and Naomi, but Connor with his Maruvian magic, was the only one who suspected her and seems to not trust her, despite Elena telling him that Rita is just trying to help and being a good friend. In Moment of Lies, she and Victor have received new magic wands powered by lies and cast spells on magic weapons or items, created by Shuriki, but their wands seem to run out of power and unless someone lies, they won’t have any power to defeat Elena. However, when Gabe told the truth, the spells on Mateo’s tamborita and the Scepter of Light were broken and the friends defeated the Delgados, making the retreat once again. Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Magical Characters Category:Wizards Category:Henchmen Category:Magical villains